Sagefruit
Sagefruit is a plant that first appears in the final episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 - "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1". Description Sagefruit, a fictional plant in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise, is a bright yellow to orange in color, fading into green at the stem end. While it is relatively rounded, this fruit tapers towards one end and does not appear to have a pedicel or calyx. It rather resembles a pear. The plant the fruit originates from is not seen in the Franchise. According to a Dragon Hunter in School of Dragons, the Sagefruit has a bad taste for humans. Function Sagefruit is used exclusively by the Defenders of the Wing as a calming agent for dragons. It relaxes them without altering behaviors. For example, despite eating Sagefruit, Toothless and Stormfly still jumped to their Riders' aid when needed. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 In the episode, "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", the Dragon Riders are captured by the Defenders of the Wing Tribe on Caldera Cay. While still unconscious, their dragons were fed sagefruit by the hooded defenders. Later on, when Hiccup was sent into the pit of Speed Stingers, Toothless overcame the effects and rushed in the protect him. Stormfly soon came to defend Astrid and the others. After seeing this, Mala was convinced that they were not Hunters and introduced them to sagefruit. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Sagefruit appear briefly in the beginning of the episode, "Sins of the Past". A man (who appears to be in the Outcast-style art) is holding a sagefruit and examining it at the Northern Markets. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 Sagefruit is seen in the episode, "Family Matters". Fishlegs brings an unconscious female Singetail to Dragon's Edge. When she comes around, he offers her some Sagefruit. She takes it and eats it, only to spit it back out to Fishlegs' face almost immediately. Games School of Dragons Sagefruit appears in the ''School of Dragons ''expansion pack ''Return to Dragon Island, being sold on Auction Island. While Eret was aware of the purpose of the fruit, the Dragon Hunters were not. Eret then suggests buying it so that the Hunters wouldn't use it on captured dragons. The player then talks to a Dragon Hunter who gives him/her the fruit for free due to him thinking the Sagefruit is useless. Later in the expansion, when the Green Death emerges from the volcano, Valka suggests using the Sagefruit to calm her down. Hiccup then states that the fruit won't work and that they need to find another way of calming the dragon down. ''Dragons: Rise of Berk Sagefruit appears as a form of "currency" beginning in 2017 as part of the Gauntlet Events. It is used to completely heal a dragon of all damage and remove all status effects. It can be obtained by spinning a wheel and landing on it after winning a Gauntlet Battle. It can also be bought with runes. Dragons: Titan Uprising Sagefruit is mentioned as a preferred food for Sturmundrang the Thunderclaw. Trivia *There is a fruit in the background of many episodes of ''Dragons: Rescue Riders that may be sagefruit. Jack C. Thomas indicated there were many references from the main FranchiseMurphy, Jackson. (Date Posted - September 26, 2019). INTERVIEW: “Dragons: Rescue Riders” EP Jack Thomas and Co-EP Brian K. Roberts. Animation Scoop.. However, it is unclear whether this is one of them. Gallery Mala 61.png Mala 62.png Mala 63.png Mala 64.png Mala 65.png Mala 066.png ROB-BerkBrawlers3.JPG|Sagefruit in Dragons: Rise of Berk. ROB-BerkBrawlers2.JPG SinsOfThePast-Sagefruit1.PNG|In "Sins of the Past" SinsOfThePast-Sagefruit2.PNG FamilyMatters-Sagefruit1.PNG|In "Family Matters" FamilyMatters-Sagefruit2.PNG Sagefruit in SoD 1.png|In School of Dragons Sagefruit in SoD 2.png Sagefruit in SoD 3.png Sagefruit in SoD 4.png Sagefruit in SoD 5.png Sagefruit in SoD 6.png References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragon Food Category:Fictional Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising